


You Saved Me, We Saved Each Other

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This a point of view of what Julia was thinking and feeling in her mind when she got shot and when she woke up and went to save William in Cometh the Archer. (WARNING SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED SEASON 9 FINALE!!!!)





	1. WILLIAM HELP ME!!!

Here’s my new story!!! I always wanted to do a story about Julia’s point of view and what she was thinking when William was talking to her!!! Enjoy!!! …………………………………………………………………………………….

_Where am I???!!! It’s dark, too dark as I began waking up; I blink a couple of times to get my eyes normal, but it’s still dark. William are you there? I reach over to my left side_

_and it’s all WOOD!!!! NO THIS CAN’T BE!!!! I check above me it’s all WOOD and to my right as well. WILLIAM HELP!!!! Why am I buried again? What happened?_ …………………………………………………..

(Flashback to earlier in the morning)

_I am in bed with William; we both just woke up on a beautiful Sunday morning. We had made love during the night and it was so passionate and wonderful. The first time we had_

_since we lost Roland. I still blame myself for losing Roland but William told me we can adopt again._

“Mmm…I can just lay here all day” _I said as while laying on Williams’s chest. My most favorite place to lay on_. “We may as well now” h _e reaches over to his pocket watch and_

_checks the time_. “We already missed the early service.” _William said as I giggled and nuzzled my head into his shoulder and wrapped my arm around him._ “Julia?” _he asked_

“Mmm” _I responded_ “I think it’s time for us to build our house” “Really?” _I said and looked up at the beautiful model of the house he’s going to build me._ “Yes, we lived here long

enough and I really want us to have our own home.” “You’d have to give up hotel living, endure my cooking” _I said with a smile_ “It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make” _he said with a_

_smirk_ “Sacrifice?” _I said and looked at him in his gorgeous brown eye_ s “Oh, should I have said risk” _he said as I hit him in the chest while we both laugh, man I love his laugh_

“You might be surprised?” _I said_ “Something else has been on my mind” “Oh?” _I responded with curiosit_ y “I think we should adopt. Find a child to share our home with” _he said_

_with a smile I nodded and said_ “I would like that.”

(Knocking on the door)

“I rang down for breakfast” _I said as both William and I look towards the door_ “Oh, lovely” _he said but wasn’t_

_getting out of the bed I laughed_ “don’t worry yourself, I’ll get it” _I said as I rolled my eyes I get out of the bed and grab my blue satin housecoat from the bed post, and put in on_

_while I look back at William and the modelled home and whispered to him “I love you.” I open the door it was Eva Pearce dressed as a maid. I was about to shout for William_

_when she shot me on my right said of my abdomen not once but three times. My life flashed before my eyes. I couldn’t speak or breathe from the shots and I fall down._

(Back to the present)

_So how did I get into the box? This is just like what James Gillies did, but…no James is dead, she can’t be associated with him; so where’s William? Does she have him? I_

_shouted again WILLIAM!!!! WILLIAM HELP ME!!!!_


	2. She's Not Dead

Here’s the next chapter!!!! Enjoy!!!

…………………………………………..

“She’s not dead” _wait that’s William’s voice it’s angry…who’s he talking too?_ “Go home, let the doctor do his job” t _hat’s the inspector’s voice._ “Her heart is still beating and I know

she can hear me and she needs to know that I am here for her” _Yes this is my chance to let William know I can hear him_. “She does” s _aid the inspector Ok I’ll shout_ “William” _what I_

 _can’t hear my voice…I’ll try again_ “William” “What is it that your machine can do?” _asked the inspector They know I can hear them…ok Julia again…try it again_ “William” “It registers

brain activity. It’s working.” _William said_ “William, I can hear you, help me, I…I’m buried help me” _I shouted_ “Julia? Julia, Julia, Julia, can you hear me?” _William asked_ “Yes, I can hear

you” “Julia, the shooter…did you see the shooter?” “Yes it was Eva Pearce” “Do you know him?” “Know him? William you mean know her…yes its Eva Pearce…dressed as a maid” “She

can hear you but we don’t know what she’s thinking.” S _aid the inspector What I can hear them but they can’t hear me? How am I…? Oh William has something attached to my_

 _head…of course._ “Yes I know” _William said_ “Julia, was it one of your patients from the asylum?” “Yes it was Eva Pearce…She was dressed as a maid and shot me…please William

find me and help me” _I shouted No response from William…no I can’t be dying_. “William?...William? Please don’t leave me, save me William, save me” _I said with tears streaming_

 _down my face. No I can’t be dying, I just can’t. Wait something just grabbed my foot._ “I love you” t _hat’s William voice_ “And I you William, now please save me.” …………………………………………………………………………………….

(Hours Later)

_I guess it’s time to let go (a memory flash, it’s William in bed looking at me, smiling. Its moments before I got shot…wait another memory, William is in a cottage tied up on a bed_

_with Eva on top of him, she’s kissing him, SHE'S KISSING MY WILLIAM). I took a big gasp of air and shot up from the bed. I need to find William, before Eva forces herself on him…I_

_need to escape from this hospital. Oh look William’s jacket hanging on the coat rack in the corner and his boots. I’m coming William._


	3. I'm Coming William

Here’s the next chapter!!!

…………………………………………………………………….

(Hospital)

_I need to find William…maybe he’s at the station…maybe that vision I saw wasn’t’ reality. Well I need to find him William before Eva does something to him. Ok Julia get the coat_

_and boots on…oh you need to distract those nurses and doctors that are out in the hallway. Wait there’s an unattended nurse’s cart, ok I will push it and it will go flying against_

_the wall_. “Ouch…ahh”… _the pain medication is starting to wear off…ok I need to focus. Ok Julia push the cart as hard as you can, but please, please don’t tell my stitches rip. Ok_

 _now push…ok good the cart is rolling. Wow for someone who just woke up from a coma, I have a lot of strength._ “Stop that cart” _said one doctor_ “Who pushed the cart?” _said_

 _another doctor_ “It doesn’t matter; let’s just hope none of the tubes of morphine aren’t broken.” _Said a nurse Good there distracted, ok need to find a cab to the station. Oh_

 _there’s a carriage, ok hurry Julia catch it before it leaves._ “Station House number 4 and step on it, it’s an emergency” _I said to the driver_ “as you wish ma’am” _said the driver Ok I_

 _am in the carriage, I can at least sit down for a bit and relax…oh but how can I relax when I am in agony. Oh man the driver is staring at me._ “ma’am are you alright?” _asked the_

 _driver_ “I’m alright, just get me to the station and hurry please” _I said Ok the carriage is moving a lot faster. I’m just going close my eyes for a bit._ “ma’am were here” _said the_

 _driver I opened my eyes_ “thank you sir, oh I don’t have any money on me.” “it’s on me ma’am” “thank you sir” “you’re welcome, need help out of the carriage?” “no thank you I’ll

be ok. Thank you again” “ma’am” _said the driver as he tilted his hat_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Station)

_I entered into the station, man I am in total agony from the pain but I can get morphine later. Need to make sure the vision I had in my sleep was just a vision and not reality._

_Oh man stairs, you can do it Julia, ok step_ …”ahh.” _All the constables are staring at me, have they ever seen a wounded woman in pain before jeeze; oh there’s Jackson_. “Dr.

Ogden?” _Jackson said with a worried look_ “Where’s William?” _I asked looking at his office. It’s empty…I look at the inspector’s office…empty…he’s nowhere._ “Please sit down

you…” “I said, where’s William” _I said looking around._ “that’s the thing of it Doctor…we don’t know” _he said with a worried and concerned look. I looked back at the office, oh no_

 _the vision was reality._ “the inspector? George?” _I asked in a painful voice_ “they have a lead on the man who shot you” _What man_ “who?” “Chapman is his name…he’s the husband

of a former patient” “where are they?” “they would be in Guelph by now” _I nodded and began walking towards the door in agony_. “Dr. Ogden, are you sure you should be on your

feet?” _asked Jackson All the constables keep staring at me with concern. I look back at Jackson_ “you just told me my husband is missing, where else should I be?” _I asked with an_

_annoyed voice._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 _Man I hate when people don’t think I’m strong enough. As I began walking out of the station I noticed the same carriage driver was just a few feet away._ “you waited for me?” _I_

 _asked the driver_ “I had a feeling you needed another lift ma’am” _said the driver_ “please, call me Julia…mister?” “Williams, John Williams, Julia” _he said tipping his hat_ “my

husband’s name is William, he’s missing and I need to find him. His life may be a risk.” “wait a minute, are you Dr. Julia Ogden? And your husband’s name is Detective William

Murdoch?” _asked the driver with excitement_ “yes…why?” “oh I am a member of the Murdoch Appreciation Society. I will help you anyway I can” “Thank you John…can you give

me a ride to the Windsor Hotel…oh but I still don’t have any money” “don’t worry about it Dr. Ogden, the ride is on me. Now hop in” _I got into the carriage and sat down and_

_closed my eyes and prayed to William’s God that he was alright._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Windsor Hotel)

“Julia, we have arrived” “thank you so much John and have a good day” “good luck on finding Detective William Murdoch” “thank you again” _I said as I got out of the carriage_

“Julia” _he said and tipped his hat I entered into the hotel and everyone began to gasp_. “What you never seen an injured woman before?” _I said in an annoyed voice_ “why I

never…how rude” _said a lady guest_ “Dr. Ogden? Do you need help?” _asked a staff member_ “all I need is everyone to stop asking me questions and let me go to my room.” _I said_

 _as I began walking up the staircase. Man more stairs, they really need an elevator here,_ “ahh, ahh, ow,” _man I need some morphine for the pain. Ok, Julia no thinking of the_

_pain…you need to find William and find out where Eva took him. I finally reached our hotel room and began having the flashback of being shot. Eva with her smug face, trying_

_to get rid of me so she can have William. But if I don’t find out where she took him, Eva will definitely force herself on him. Ok, Julia just go in the room and find the records on_

_Eva. I opened the door and went to our desk and pulled out the files from the asylum. Now let’s look for Eva Pearce…Eva…Eva…ahh here it is Eva Pearce. I sat down and began_

_looking at her record when I look at the chair and had a flashback where Eva and I did our psychology session._

(Flashback)

“All I want is love” _said Eva wearing her asylum_

 _dress._ “Then why do you hurt all those that come close to you?” _I asked_ “Because they don’t love me” “Isn’t that their right? Isn’t that their decision to make?” “Not if it hurts

me…if they are nice to me, I’ll be nice to them. If not…my mother wasn’t very nice to my father.” “Your parents both died when you were young is that right?” _I asked_ “When I

was eight…it was to be such a lovely weekend…my father took us up to the family cabin. I always loved it there…I was so excited; but then I found out that my mother had been

naughty. My father caught her fornicating with another man. He was taking her to the cabin to kill her…then he killed himself” _Eva said_ “You must be very angry with him?”

“Why? He did nothing wrong” _She looks at me with a grave look. I looked down and noticed my blouse was stained with blood at the wound spot._

(Present Time)

_I flashed back_

_to reality when I notice I was bleeding at the wound area. I gasped with pain and looked back at the chair Eva was sitting at and I realized a clue…Eva took William to her cabin. I_

_need to get out of this hospital gown. I look for a camisole and bloomers and put them on. I’ll just forget about the corset. Ok need to wrap the wound, I go to my medical bag_

_and found bandages and morphine and a syringe. I lift up the camisole and wrapped the bandages around my abdomen and added the morphine to the syringe and inject_

_myself. I can already feel the morphine working. I need to wear something loose…I got it…one of William’s shirt and brown pants. I put on William’s shirt and pants and added a_

_belt that can hold a knife and gun. I grabbed a pair of his spenders and lifted the straps on my shoulders. I slipped on a pair of boots and Williams jacket and his hat. I put on_

_my gloves and grabbed my bow and arrows and set off but before I catched a glimpse of our wedding photo “_ I’m coming William, just hang it there.” _Wait a minute I need a_

_horse…I know…I’ll borrow a horse from the hotel stables and tell them to put on money on our hotel tab._


	4. Beauty

Here’s another chapter enjoy!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

(Hotel Stables)

“Peter, I need a horse, any horse” _I said to the stable boy_ “Dr.Ogden, I thought you were in the hospital? _Peter asked_ “Yes, I was, I need a horse, I need to find my husband. It’s

an emergency, just put the money on the hotel tab.” “Ok, I will give you my horse Beauty. She’s named after my favorite book, Black Beauty.” _Said Peter_

(Black Beauty was published in Nov 24, 1877)

“Thank you Peter” _I hop onto Beauty and ride into the woods. As I recalled from the file, Eva’s cabin is in St. Catherine’s._ “It will be a day and a half ride, so I’ll have to set up a

camp…I wonder if William has matches in this jacket?” _I look through the jacket and_ … “found some excellent, so now I need a blanket…” “Oh , here Dr. Ogden, use this blanket”

 _Peter said and handed it to me_. “thank you, Peter” _I said as I tied it behind me._ “Ok, I’m all set, and again Peter, thank you” “good luck” _he said and waved bye_

 

(In the Woods)

 

_As Beauty began walking, it was not so bad but when she galloped through the snow, I don’t know what was more annoying…my hair flying in my face, almost losing my hat or_

_the morphine wearing off._ “I can handle the pain, but this hair…wait maybe William has a shoe string in his jacket? Woah, Beauty, Woah, will rest for a bit and keep going on.” _I_

 _l don't care if it’s messy…just want it out of my face. I tied the shoelace around and put the hat back on my head_. “Ok, Beauty break time is over. Time to go” “Neighs, snorts”

 _responded Beauty We found a trail and I just had a feeling to follow it. We rode on the trail for 2 hours when I notice that the sun was starting to set._ “Well, Beauty I guess we

can call it a night. What do you think?” “neighs, snorts” _I’ll set up a little camp and build a fire; Beauty can rest, while I just keep a lookout. I really do want to rest, but I know if I_

_sleep, I won’t wake up._

(20 Minutes Later)

 

“Woah, Beauty, Woah, here’s a good place to rest. Don’t you agree?” _Beauty_ “neighs” _in response_ “Ok girl, you rest for the night. I’ll set up a fire” _I began finding pieces of_

 _excellent thick sticks, woods and used the matches and build a fire. The fire was so warm and toasty, I could feel the coldness going away._ “Ok, good won’t freeze, now I need

that blanket” _I grabbed the blanket off of Beauty and spread it on the ground. I sat down and found a long thick stick I can use to mend the fire. I keep looking at the fire and_

_look around the woods and I closed my eyes and began crying. I don’t know what was more painful, the morphine completely worn off or the fact my husband, the man I have_

_and will always love, is most likely getting seduced by Eva Pearce, doing God knows what. I pray to William’s that I find him tomorrow._ “please, William’s God, help me find my

husband tomorrow, please and thank you.”


	5. Saving William

Here’s another chapter!!! I wrote this in 15 minutes, and in a rush. Enjoy!!!

………………………………………………………………………………

 

 _Man, I’m freezing; as I began waking up I feel something nuzzling against my cheeks_. “William, I love you, but I don’t think we have time and I am in too much pain to do

anything physical.”

 

“Neighs, snorts”

“What on earth?” _I say as I fully open my eyes._

“Oh, Beauty, thanks for waking me up….wait I actually slept…and I am ok…”

“Neighs, snorts”

“I wonder how long I was sleeping for.” I asked myself

 

_Beauty stomps her right foot 6 times on the ground._

“I slept 6 hours?”

She nods “neighs”

“Ok, need to get up, ahh…my…gosh…ahh…I wish I brought the morphine and syringe along

with me.” _Ok, Julia focus, don’t think about the pain…just I find your husband…and TODAY._

“Ok, need to put the fire out.” _Beauty walks over to the fire and pees on it. I giggle a little,_

“thanks girl.” “Neigh, snorts” _she responded back_.

_I get up and grabbed the blanket and put it on her back. I grabbed my bow and arrow and throw_

_them my back. I than began try to get on Beauty, but couldn’t_. “Um, may need a little help girl.

neighs, snorts” _she kneels down and I get up on her and sit on her back._ “Thanks girl, neighs,

snorts. Ok Beauty I’m all set let’s go.”

 

_We ride for about an hour when I noticed something in the distance…a sign…a wooden sign on_

_a tree, with an arrow pointing to the right on it_.

 

“walk me closer to the sign girl”

“neighs, snorts”

 

_As we got closer to the sign I reached up and could only see the word THIS WAY. The rest of_

_the words were covered with snow._

 

“Beauty a lot closer so I can wipe off the snow”

“neighs, snorts”

 

_We were right beside the sign and I reached my left hand out and wiped the snow off the words._

_The letters were CAB…I wiped more snow off…IN…I quickly wiped more off and the sign said_

_PEARCE CABIN 3 KM THAT WAY. I’m so close to William now, thank God._

 

“Ok, Beauty to the right and hurry.”

“neighs, snorts”

 

(15 Minutes Later)

 

_I notice something in the distance…IT”S THE CABIN…just like Eva described it in her file._

_The water pump in the yard, the rocking chair her mother used to rock her to sleep. We got a_

_lot closer but a still a bit fair distance._ “Woah” _Beauty stopped and I got off and tied her to a_

_tree._

“Stay here girl, and keep quiet. If I get into any trouble, don’t try helping me…Eva Pearce is a

crazy woman and she may harm you. Do you understand?”

She nods her head.

 

“good”

 

_I grabbed my bow and arrow and sneaked around behind in case Eva saw me out from the_

_window. Ok, Julia think of what you’re going to do? Are you going to walk in or wait till Eva_

_comes out? Wait here comes Eva with a bucket, I have to be prepared as I can see she has a gun_

_at her waist. As she is distracted, getting water from the pump. I grabbed an arrow and prepared_

_it in my bow. Ok Julia get ready._

 

“Eva Pearce” _I said and drew an arrow and shot her in the shoulder before she had time to shoot. The arrow was stuck in the tree behind her._

“WILLIAM” _I shouted as loud as I could while taking off my hat and bow and putting down my arrows._

 

“JULIA, GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW!!! William shouted. _As I ran into the cabin to help_

 _him, Eva caught me off guard. She got loose from the tree and shouted at me_ “YOU WERE

SUPPOSE TO DIE _.” I shrieked and she tackled me to the ground. I was fighting to get her off_

_me and she was fighting back as well. But I wasn’t going to give up. I sat up and punched her in_

_the face. She punched back and I felled back on the side to the ground and kicked her in the_

_chest, she felled down on the ground and I drew out my knife from my belt and pointed at her._

_She was smiling at me and said_ “look at you, you’re bleeding.” _I looked down and I was bleeding_

_and that was the advantage she had against me as she tackled me back to the ground and the_

_knife out of my hand. She grabbed the knife and almost stabbed me a couple of times to the chest. But I_

_defended myself and hit her in the face. She let go of the knife and it fell on the ground. I hit her against across the face, and as I was reaching for knife as she was reaching for a stone. When I heard his voice_ “EVA.”

_She looked up at him with the stone in her hand, she distracted. I grabbed the knife and stabbed_

_her in the throat. She fell down and was grabbing at her throat trying to stop the bleeding. I_

_looked up and there he was._ “Julia?” _He helped me up…ahh._. “William, I’m alive, I’m alive _” I_

_said to him while still holding onto him and my other hand holding on to my wound area._

_William kneels down at Eva who was choking on her own blood. She looked at him…her eyes her_

_glossy pale…she will be dead in any second._ “Miss Pearce” William said “Sh…e l..ov…ed

y..ou…mor…e” _were her last words. Just like that she was gone. William does the sign off the_

_cross and keeps looking at her. He closes her eyes, before I knew it the pain was unbearable. I_

_was about to fall down when I called out him_. “William?” _He looks up at me and grabs me_

_before I fall._

“Julia, what on earth? You should have stayed in the hospital? How did you find me?” William asked while he held me.

“I was in a dream and I saw flashback of us moments before she shot me. Then I had a vision where you were in a cabin, and she has you tied up on a bed and kissed you.” I said looking into his brown eyes.

“I see” he responded

“is there a medical bag in the cabin?” I asked

“yes there is come on” he said while he walked me into the cabin.

 

 

 

 


	6. In the Cabin

Here’s another chapter!!! I think I am going to make maybe 3-5 more chapters of this story!!! Enjoy!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………

(Inside the Cabin)

“Here sit down on the bed Julia; I’ll get the medical bag out of the closet.” _William said I sat down and saw the ropes attached to the bed post; I started to feel nauseous…not_

_just from the horrible pain but the fact that something may have happened last night. William comes back with a medical bag, that’s when I noticed how bruised his right hand_

_was._

“William, what happened to your hand?” _William looks at the hand_ “Oh, Eva did that. She may broke my hand with a gun handle.” _He said_ “why did she break your hand?” “I don’t

think I should tell you what happened Julia. I just don’t want to upset you.” _He said with a nervous tone while rubbing his forehead._ “I can handle it William. What happened?” “I

was bound my hands and feet at the bed posts, and Eva tried to seduce me” “continue” _I said_ “well she took off her dress and was just in her corset, camisole and bloomers.

 _She’s straddled me and began kissing me_.” “Yes then what happened William?” “well I was kissing back…” “WHAT?!!!” “Julia it meant nothing I swear, I had a plan and it involved

me kissing her.” “ok go on” “I told her to untie me and she said I don’t know? I then said how can I touch you?" _While hearing this I felt I needed to throw up. I know in my heart_

 _William didn’t mean any of this but still it sickened me._ “Julia?” _William asked_ “sorry, William, I was lost it thought…continue please” “Julia, if this is making you feel ill…I can

st…” “I said William please continue” _I said in angry voice He looks down_ “I just want you to know, I imagined it was you that I was kissing, Not Eva!!! Anyway she then began

untying me and said you don’t know how long I’ve dreamed of this night. _Then I put my hands on her and grabbed her hair and pulled her back, and leaped forward and tried to_

 _get the lamp but what I didn’t know, she had a gun hidden between the mattress and she hit my hand twice and I believe she broke the bone._ ” “I believe you William. But William

look at me in the eye” _William takes a few moments and looks at me with his gorgeous brown puppy dog eyes._ “Swear you will tell me the truth, when I ask this question.” _He_

 _nodded_ “Did you have desire for Eva or did Eva and you sleep together?” _He grabbed my hand while he still looked at me and said_ “Julia Ogden-Murdoch, I swear to you on the

commitment of our wedding vows to each other…I didn’t sleep or have any desire for Eva.” _He said_ “I believe you William. But why or how did she know that I couldn’t give you

children.” _Oh man how much I wanted to give William children. I would love to have a little boy with the same brown eyes and hair color as him and name him William Jr and_

 _have a little girl and name her Susannah._ “I don’t know how she knew Julia…” “William did you tell anybody about my abortion?” _I asked with a nervous but angry look_ “Well

certainly not to Eva, but I did tell Inspector Brackenreid.” _Hearing that he told our boss, but more important the man who’s pretty much like a father to us, sort of makes me_

 _both mad and relieved at the same time._ “Julia are you mad I told him?” _he asked with a curious and nervous look_ “I am in between feelings William. I am sort of mad and sort of

relieved.” _I said with a smile_ “good, good and he swears he won’t tell a living sole as long as he lives. Now let’s get off this subject and changed these bandages.” “Yes, William,

we should. I may need a little help though but with your hand…” “I can handle the pain Julia…” _He looks at my wound_ “you need the care more than I do” _I took off the jacket_

 _and begin undoing the shirt and pants I noticed William was looking at me, very seductively._ “William does this turn you on” _I said with a teasing, but seductive voice. He looks_

 _at me and nods in embarrassment._ “William it’s alright…I get aroused by just the way you kiss me” _He lets out a chuckle._ I would so love to William, but I just can’t…I am in too

much pain and I know you didn’t do anything on this bed but, I keep picturing it in my mind.” _William nodded_ “I understand completely and I wouldn’t want to do it with you on

the bed either. The bed sickens me now” _he said_ “Good I am glad were on the same page, but William I am going to be lifting up my camisole and just letting you know I didn’t

bother putting on a corset, I was in too much pain.” _He leaned in and said_ “how scandalous Mrs. Murdoch” O _h I just love how he calls me Mrs. Murdoch, it sounds way better_

 _than Mrs. Garland._ “But to be honest you don’t need a corset, you’re beautiful the way you are right now.” _I couldn’t help myself I leaned in and kissed him. I was about to pull_

 _back when he grabbed my head and now we were in a passionate moment. He grabbed my waist and started to bring me down on the bed when I let out a gasp of pain._ ”ahh,

William I just can’t. I’m sorry.” _He nods and looks down at me._ “No Julia it’s my fault, got lost in the moment…did I hurt you?” _he asked with a concern and nervous look._ “A little

but I am ok William, can you just help me up please?” _he nodded_ “of course…and Julia I am truly sorry…I hate to see you in pain especially when I caused it.” _He said looking_

 _down again with tears in his eyes. I took both of my hands and grabbed his head and said_ “William look at me” he looks right at me. “I am alright; you didn’t cause the pain, it

was the belt, it pressed up against my wound” _I said_ “Oh, it was the belt?” _He said_ “Yes partially the belt, but partially that even though it was a passionate moment William, I still

can’t be with you on this bed…knowing Eva was on here with you.” _He nodded_ “I agree, so let’s let this wound wrapped up again and get out of here. Where are we anyway Julia

and also how did you find me?” “So many questions, well first were in St. Catherine’s, and I found you because I when I sneaked out of the hospital...I went to the station and

that’s when Constable Jackson told me you were missing, and I went to the hotel and got out Eva’s file I had from the asylum and she kept mentioning about her family cabin in

St. Catherine’s and I had a feeling to come here.” “I see, but how did you get from the hospital to the station to the hotel?” “A nice man named John Williams, who is a member

of The Murdoch Appreciation Society and gave me both lifts for free.” _I said with a smile_ “Well that was nice of him.” Said William “yes, now I’ll just lift up my camisole…um

William is there any medication for pain in the medical bag?” _I asked_ “OH…yes were in luck…oh but there only a little bit of morphine.” _He said my holding up the bottle with_

 _just an inch left of morphine in it._ “I’ll take what we have.” _I finished undoing the shirt and pants and up lifting my camisole. William starts taking a syringe and adding the_

 _morphine to it. I take off the old bloody bandages and look down at my wound._ “The stitches ripped open a bit, is there any thread and needle in the bag William?” _I said_ “OH

Julia are you sure you want to sew up your wound?” “William you can’t sew me up with one hand and plus you don’t know how to sew.” _I look back down at the stitching._ “All I

need is to stitch it but with 3 inches of thread and I’ll be good.” “Ok Julia” _He says and hands me a needle and thread. I loop the thread through the needle and was about to put_

 _the needle to my wound area, when I look up at William._ “I’m a strong woman William and I can do this.” _He looked at me and nodded_ “yes you are Julia.” _I looked back down at_

 _my wound and begin pulling the needle through my skin_ “ahh” _I gasped_. _Ok Julia you can do this only two more times and it will be over. I bite my bottom lip and stitch the_

 _thread through my skin two more times, and pull the thread out of the needle._ “there ok can you hand me…” _William hands me the bandages._ “thank you.” _I wrapped the_

_bandages around my abdomen 6 times and asked William for the bandage glue. He hands me the glue and I put a strip of glue on the bandage and pressed down hard to make_

_sure the bandages stayed_. “Ok William is the morphine ready?” _I asked_ “Yes Doctor it is” _he said I giggled and took the syringe from his hand inject the morphine on my wound_

_area. William took the syringe from my hand while I put down my camisole and did up the shirt and pants and put the jacket on. What I didn’t notice, while I was doing up my_

_clothes was William put his jacket and gloves on. He put on his left hand and said_ “Mrs. Murdoch, let’s get the hell out of here.” _I put my right hand in his and said_ “yes let’s Mr.

Murdoch.


	7. Feeling Sorry for Eva

Here’s another chapter enjoy!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………

 

(Outside of the cabin)

“Julia, how did you get here? You didn’t walk?” _asked William_ “No I came by horse. Peter the hotel stable boy gave me his horse Beauty to borrow.” “Where is she?” _asked William_

 _I pointed at Beauty in the distance._ “See that black thing moving in the distance?” _I asked William William looks towards the area I point_. “The black thing in the distance is

Beauty?” “Yes” “Why did you tie her up that far away?” “I didn’t want Eva to see me, in case she was looking out the window.” “Oh…” _He looks at me and wraps his arms around_

 _me and kisses the top of my head._ “That’s my smart girl” “Ok, you go get her and I’ll get Eva’s horse and we’ll ride them back to Toronto.” “Sounds good, William” _As William_

_goes gets the horse in the opposite direction, I began walking to get Beauty, I still Eva’s lifeless body on the ground. Her eyes still open and were pale, glossy and ghost like,_

_and her hand still grabbing her throat. I squat down and closed her eyes; her body was already so cold and she only has been dead for half an hour. As I look at her I feel sorry_

_for her, even though she was a crazy manipulative woman and I killed her, I feel very sorry for her. All she wanted was love and to have someone love her back, and have a rich_

_and happy life. Even though this is her favorite place, she shouldn’t be buried here; we need to bring her back to Toronto with us. I didn’t even hear William come and squat_

_beside me as I was still staring at Eva_. “Julia?” Are you ok?” “Oh, William you startled me” “Sorry…what were you thinking?” “I just felt sorry for her…is that a bad thing…even

though she tried to kill me and kidnapped you?” “No, Julia, that’s not a bad thing. I feel sorry for her too and yes even though she did these horrible things to stuff. The bible

always says we need to forgive others, no matter what happened.” “Yes, William. Also I was thinking that we can’t leave her here. We should bring her back with us and give her

a burial.” “Yes, you’re right Julia. I’ll put her on the end of Horace’s back and you go and get Beauty.” “Who’s Horace?” “Oh, that’s Eva’s horse” “Ok, just give me a minute to get

Beauty.” _William helps me up from the ground and I go and walk over to Beauty and untie her from the tree as I am doing this William picks up Eva’s lifeless body and throws it_

 _over Horace’s back._ “Beauty, meet my husband William, William this is Beauty.” _William walks over to Beauty and begins petting and says_ “please to meet you Beauty. Thanks for

helping my wife, find me.” “neighs, snorts” “She likes you, William” Beauty nods “All the ladies like me Julia, no matter the species.” _I giggled because that was so true, but I am_

 _the lucky girl, that can call him my husband_. “How far is it from here to Toronto?” _asked William_ “Well it was around 3:30 when I left from Toronto last night, but I had to set up

camp so Beauty can rest.” “Well the clock in there said 8:00 when we came out, so it’s 8:15 now, so if we head out now we can make it home by dinner.” _William said_ “Maybe

George and the Inspector will find us, I left a trail for them, and so they could come and find us.” “Well let’s get going” _William said_ “Yes, but um William I need help getting up

on Beauty. Beauty knelt down the last time for me, but the ground here is not even, one of her shoe can come off.” “Right, ok Julia, here” William knelt down and cups his hands.

 _I put my right foot in and grabbed his right shoulder for leverage. I then grabbed Beauty’s harness and threw my left leg over her and sat down on her back._ “Are you ok Julia?”

“Yes William I am, thank you” _I then lean in for a quick peck on the lips. My gosh I just love kissing him. This kiss was so warm and tender, just like our first kiss from when we_

 _did our first science experience._ “Julia are you ok?” “Yes, sorry lost in thought.” “Oh what were you thinking of?” “Our first kiss William” _I said with a smile_ “We mean our first

make out session” _he says with a chuckle_ “Yes” _I chuckle William goes and gets onto Horace’s back and came up beside me_. “Are you ready to go home Mrs. Murdoch?” “Yes Mr.

Murdoch…I am”


	8. I'm Dying

Here’s another chapter!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

_As we rode I can already feel the morphine is completely worn off, and the pain was unbearable._

_I looked down at the shirt and unbutton the shirt and looked through my camisole and noticed_

_the bandages wore a bit bloody. I buttoned up my shirt and put my glove back on and put my_

_right hand on the wound and held on tight to Beauty’s reins with my left hand._

 

“Julia are you ok?” _William asked from behind me_

 

_I didn’t want him to know that the stitches had ripped again and the bandages were nearly_

_soaked with blood. But our marriage is based on truth, honesty, trust, and equality. NO MORE_

_LIES._

 

“I am starting to bleed and the morphine wore off” _I said in an agony voice_

“How far are we from Toronto?” he asked

“I don’t know Willi…” _then all of a sudden my vision was blurry. I let go of Beauty’s reins and_

_fell to the ground. My ears were ringing, I felt nauseous and could hardly hear see or hear what_

_William was saying to me_

“Ju...lia…are…yo…u…ok? C…an…yo…u…he…ar…m…e?”

_I saw William; he was holding me on his lap caressing my face. I am in shock from the pain._

 

“Wil...li…am…I…ca…n…he…ar…yo…u”

“Good” _he said while still holding me._

“Just relax, you will be alright”

 

 _This can’t be it, I can’t be dying now…not after all William and I have been through_.

“I…I…I’m d…y…ing.” _I said looking at him with tears in my eyes._

“Y…ou’ll…be…alright…Julia…don’t give up on me now” _he said while caressing my face and with tears in his eyes_

“If…I…don’t make…it” _I begin to say_

“Julia don’t talk like that, you’ll be alright. You’re strong.”

“But Wi…lliam…if…I don’t make it…I

want…you…to…move…on…and…find…someone…who…can…give…you…the

life…you…deserve” _saying these words were just as painful as me telling him I was sterile and_

_I couldn’t give him children._

 

He nodded “But Julia you’re the only woman for me”

“Wi…ll…iam?”

“Yes Julia?”

 

“I…fe…el l…ike…I’m…going…t…o…be…sick” _before I knew it, I leaned over my shoulder_

_and threw up. William held back my hair so I would get vomit in it._

_I wiped my mouth, but there was no point to that as I threw up again. I began to sweat and was_

_shivering. William unbutton my coat, and my shirt; unbutton his coat and his undershirt. I keep_

_wondering what he was doing, but then he told me too hug him. As I began hugging him I can_

_already feel the shivers going away, his body was keeping me warm and alive, but it still wasn’t_

_enough. I then began praying to William’s God, that I would get enough strength, that the pain_

_would ease, and that the sweat and coldness would go away just enough to get me to the_

_hospital. Just then my vision cleared and the pain wasn’t unbearable anymore and the sweat,_

_shivering and nausea went away._

 

“William, I am feeling better now. Let’s get going”

“Are you sure?”

“I am sure”

“I just want to get back to the hospital.”

William nodded “alright” _he said and kissed my forehead and helped me up onto Beauty._

_Beauty looked at me with concern._

 

“I’m alright girl”

“Neighs, snorts”

“Are you ready Julia?”

“Yes, let’s go”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Half an Hour later)

 

_We rode for about another half an hour when we noticed something black moving in the distance_

_towards us. It was 2 horses pulling a carriage; in the carriage was a driver, the inspector and_

_George._

 

“William look it’s the inspector and George”

“Yes, finally” He said

 

_All the men got out of the carriage and approached us._

 

“Eva Pearce?” asked the inspector

 

_William nodded. I began getting off Beauty as William was getting off Horace, when George_

_asked me_ “Doctor, are you alright?” _I almost fall down when he catches me and holds on to me._

“I’ll help you to the carriage”

“Thank you, George. I’d very much like to go back to the hospital, George.”

“I should say” _George responded and I giggled a little_

 

_I then noticed William and the inspector were talking about something as George got me in the_

_carriage. I sat down and relaxed as the inspector, the driver and George got Horace and Beauty_

_hooked up to the carriage._

_William began approaching the carriage when I asked_ “You’re still going to build me that

house _?” I was really asking if we’ll be alright and that nothing has changed._

 _He responded and said_ “I will, I will” _and sat down beside me. What he really meant was yes_

_we’ll be alright, always._

_I put my head on his shoulder and grabbed his left hand and snuggled up to him and just thanked_

_his God that I found him alive and that we were safe._

 


	9. Back at the Hospital

Here’s the next chapter!!! I am just going to write one more chapter of this story and be finished!!! Enjoy!!!

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

(The Hospital)

 

_I must have fallen asleep because, I didn’t realize we had already arrived at the hospital William woke me up._

 

“Julia, wake up. We’re at the hospital.”

 

_I opened my eyes and looked up and saw his gorgeous brown eyes. William helped me out of the carriage and told the inspector to take the horses back to the hotel stable and to take Eva Pearce’s body back to the morgue._

 

“William, I can’t walk” _I said as my legs went limp and before I knew it William picked me up bridal style._

 

“William your hand?”

 

“You’re important right now. Plus I have endured worst pain than this.” _He said looking at me and I understood and caressed his cheek._

 

 _As he carried me the doctor came running through the hall_. “Julia Murdoch, what on earth were you thinking?” he said

 

“It’s Julia Ogden to you doctor” William said and I smiled at him.

 

“Right, right sorry. Your room is waiting for you with fresh bed sheets and hospital gown.”

 

“Thank you doctor” I said

 

_William then carried me all the way to my room and sat me down on the bed. He helped me out_

_of my boots, jacket, shirt, pants and camisole. He looked around and found the hospital gown_

_and helped me put it on._

_I then overheard the nurses talking in the hall saying_ “my gosh their truly a happy married

couple in love. She got shot and she needed blood, so he gave her his with a blood transfusion

and they knew they were both compatible which is amazing.”

 

“William is that true? Did you really give me your blood?” I asked him

 

“Yes, the doctor said that he feared you would slip in a coma and that your pulse was very weak.

So I said that you needed blood and told him to take mine. He was hesitate about it, but I told

him we were compatible.”

 

“Thank you William” I said and caressed his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

 

“I would save you in an instant Julia, you know that”

 

“Yes I do”

 

_I then overheard the nurses talking about a head communicator William had built._

_I was wondering what they were talking about when I looked to my right and saw the machine._

“William what sort of machine is this?” _while I examined and touched the machine_

“Well after the transfusion, the doctor showed me that you weren’t reacting to any stimuli and

that you may never wake. So I went back to the stationhouse and remembered that I read a book

about Richard Caton and his research about how he proved that the brain is indeed electrical. So

I made this and attached the head gear to your head and I tried for 2 hours straight to get you to

hear me.” He then began crying and so did I.

 

“But you didn’t give up?” I asked

 

“No the doctor and nurses asked me to leave, and to go home, but I refused. Then they got the inspector to get me to come home and I got angry at him and then…”

 

My eyes opened wide, “that’s when I heard you William.” I said with realization

 

He nodded

 

“When I was in the coma…it…it felt…”

 

“Yes Julia go on”

“It felt like I was back in the coffin again. I screamed for you for hours and then I heard your

voice and was screaming to tell you the shooter was Eva Pearce. Then I didn’t hear you and

thought I was dying, when I felt something grab my right foot and heard you say I love you and I

said back and I you.”

 

“I never saw the light bulbs glow…my back must have been turned the other way.”

 

“Lights on? William what do you mean?”

 

“Oh see those light bulbs on the machine?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well, that’s how I know you heard me. Every time you were thinking or saying something, they

would light up. Here let me show you.”

 

_I lay back down on the bed and he put the thing on my head again and went to turn on the_

_machine. He told me he will ask me something but just think it, don’t say it. I nodded and he_

_asked me_ “Julia do you know how much I love you?” _and I said in my mind_ “yes and I love you

too” _and the light bulbs came on._

 

“Wow that’s fascinating, William. Very ingenious of you”

 

He smiled with pride.

 

 _One of the nurses then came in,_ “ok Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch let’s get you ready for the blood transfusion.”

 

“Oh I am Mr. Murdoch and this is Dr. Ogden.”

_Oh she looked at us with surprise and with a disgusted_. “Oh you too aren’t married?”

 

“Oh no we are for two years now, but we decided that I could keep my name for professional

reasons. Since I am the city coroner and a psychiatrist.”

 

“Oh I see I wish my husband would have done that for me, but no because he’s in parliament I

had to have his name. But anyway let’s get you set up and comfortable and Mr. Murdoch an

extra bed will be here shortly for you to relax in during the transfusion like before.”

 

“Thank you, nurse?” I asked

 

“Charlotte, Nurse Charlotte Richards”

 

“Oh so your husband must be Alexander Richards then?” William asked

 

“Yes and he’s a tough one. I had to beg him for letting me become what I always wanted, a nurse”

 

“I am glad that you got to follow your passion.” I said

 

“Thank you, I will be back in a moment.”

 

“Oh before you go Charlotte, I would really appreciate if someone looked at my husband’s hand after the transfusion?”

“Absolutely” Charlotte looks at William’s hand, “what happened?”

 

“Oh, as you may have heard I was kidnapped and my kidnapper broke my hand with a gun handle.” William said

 

“Ouch you must be in pain. Will first do the transfusion then take you for x-rays down the hall.”

 

“Thank you Charlotte” William said

 

_We got hooked up to the transfusion machine and did the transfusion. I could feel William’s_

_blood streaming through my veins, so warm. The doctor recommended I sleep for a bit while_

_William got his x-rays done._

_I woke up two hours later with William sitting beside me which is hand in a cast. He told me that_

_they did an x-ray and saw Eva broke his thumb and 3 fingers and they had to do surgery to fix_

_the bone structure. We both then realized we’ll both we out of work for 6 weeks._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. You Save Me, We Saved Each Other

This will be the last chapter!!! I really enjoyed writing this story and reading your reviews!!! Enjoy!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

(2 Weeks Later)

 

_I remained in the hospital for 2 weeks with William never leaving my side unless to go home for_

_the night. I will be recovering for another 4 weeks at home when I leave the hospital._

_William was always the first visitor in, last visitor out; his hand recovered very quickly, but he_

_had to do therapy to make it move and work again because it’s also his writing hand._

_When he got the cast off it was difficult for him to write his name, but he’s getting better now._

_When the day came to be let out of the hospital, William, the inspector, Margaret and George all_

_came to help me get home._

_When we arrived at our hotel suite door, I began to back away from the door and press against_

_the hall wall and froze with fear. William knew what was going on, so he asked the inspector,_

_Margaret and George to welcome themselves in while William stayed out in the hall with me. I_

_told him to go in but he said he wouldn’t leave my side, for richer, for poorer, for sickness and_

_health._

_We remained in the hall for about half an hour, when I grabbed William’s arm and told him to_

_help me get into our suite. He took my arm and I was beginning to be hesitate, but I told him to_

_push and force me into the room, but he shook his head a d said he wouldn’t force me to do_

_anything I didn’t want to do. I then suggested him to take off his eyes and wrap it over my eyes_

_and carry me bridal style into the hotel room._

_William said_ “that’s a weird suggestion, but alright.” _He took off his tie and wrapped in over my_

_head and placed the tie over my eyes. He then first opened the door and picked me up and I just_

_started tearing up and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_He whispered in my ear_ “remember together, were stronger than anyone.”

_I nodded as he put me down on the couch and took off his tie from my head. The inspector,_

_Margaret, and George looked at us confused and I told them what we decided and they_

_understood._

_It was time I got into bed, I told William not to bother helping me, but_ he said “you’re my wife

and I want to help you. You don’t always have to be Miss Independent.”

_I understood what he meant, and told him it was ok to help me. I sat down on my side of the bed_

_and he helped me out of my dress; luckily I wasn’t wearing my corset. He got my night gown and_

_put it beside me; I then lifted my arms and he lifted my camisole off and bent down and took off_

_my bloomers._

_William began to swallow while looking at me, but I told him I was still not ready to do anything_

_physical. He looked embarrassed, but I told him I was happy he still found me gorgeous even_

_now with this horrible scar on my abdomen._

_He told me to lay down on the bed and stay still, which I did. He asked me if I trust him and I_

_said_ “with my whole life.” _He kissed my lips, and then he kissed my scar and looked at me and said_

“you always have been gorgeous to me Julia.” _He then helped me sit up and grabbed the_

_nightgown and helped me into it._

_I told him_ “the kiss on my scar made me aroused” _he smile with pride. I then lay down on the bed_

_and in minutes fell asleep._

_I woke up and it was pitch black, but I still noticed something in the mirror…it was Eva Pearce_

_in the maid’s uniform, bleeding from her neck humming_ “Henry Lee.”

_I began screaming, which actually woke me up, and William woke up as well and immediately_

_grabbed onto me. I began crying, but William held me tighter and rocked me and told me_ “it was ok, he was here and safe. It was just a nightmare.”

_I nodded; I didn’t want to tell him it was Eva._

_William asked if I wanted to talk about the nightmare, but I said no, all I wanted was to be held_.

_He then began talking about no matter how many bad things came our way, nothing could tear_

_us apart._

_I agreed and said William_ “you always saved me.”

“No we saved each other” _he said_

_We kissed and fell asleep in each other’s arms_


End file.
